Degrassi: Next Class (Season 2)
The upcoming 16th season of Degrassi (second season of Degrassi: Next Class) will be aired on the Family Channel in Canada under their teen block F2N and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Main Cast Juniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's making up for his past. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's moving past heartbreak. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy with who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who's following her passion. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who's looking for love. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, a student activist and feminist who, while putting her hijab on every morning, considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also hiding a secret. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker repeating his junior year who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Sophomores (Class of 2017) *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and young wannabe entrepeneur who's been labeled as the next Mark Zuckerberg. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's misunderstood. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, a mysterious introvert who's Frankie's twin brother. *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is smarter than you think. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Alumni *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a former student of Degrassi Community School who returns to Degrassi offering a student a co-op position at a Recording Studio he works for. Adults *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, the Hollingsworth Kids' lenient, yet abusive father who is the Mayor of Toronto. *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother who has recently gotten a divorce from her husband and is coping with it. *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoë's mother *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin, Maya's caring mother who has multiple sclerosis *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. *Elle Downs as Mrs. Powers, Shay's strict but passionate mother. *Sterling Jarvis as Mr. Powers, Shay's strict but passionate father. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Chemistry teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. *Pay Chen as Mrs. Lin, the Mandarin teacher. Trivia *This season was originally dubbed at 15B but is now considered season 16 (Degrassi: Next Class Season 2). *Auditions for season 15 and 16 started on May 12, 2015 and ended on May 19, 2015. Casting sides for Esme, Baaz, Vijay, Goldi, and Yael were released. *This is the second season after season 15 (Netflix season 1) not to feature students who debuted prior to the dropping of the Next Generation tagline, which occurred after Season 9. *This season is the second to use the Next Class tagline. *This is Stefan Brogren's 21st season playing Archie Simpson. *Stephen Stohn has announced that from the starting of season 15/16, Degrassi will be broadcast on The Family Channel in Canada and on Netflix worldwide. *Many viewers are still considering Degrassi: Next Class as a new series due to the fact TeenNick is still considering Season 14 as the series finale of Degrassi: The Next Generation. This is being referred to as the fifth incarnation of the franchise. **However, Stephen Stohn has tweeted that that the first season of Next Class should be considered both the 15th season of Degrassi, as well as the first season of Degrassi: Next Class. This makes this season both season 16 of "Degrassi", as well as the second season of "Degrassi: Next Class".https://twitter.com/stephenstohn/status/608999700600135680 *According to many of the cast members, Next Class season 15/16 is much "edgier", along with including more explicit language, as well as bringing back much of the early Degrassi essence. *This is the second season to not have up to 28 to 45 episodes since Season 9. *This season will feature the new longer opening, similar to season 15. *This is the second season since Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4) to not feature a senior class. *J.T.'s Memorial has been removed from season 15/16. *Lola's bedroom is a new set for season 15/16. *Season 15 marks the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year. The year also continues into season 16. *This is the second season to not have its episode titles named after a song title. *This is the second season to use hash-tags as episode titles. *So far Marco, Paige, Emma, Liberty, & Spinner will return this season. *Holly J. Sinclair, Craig Manning and Mo Mashkour might return. *Peter returned this season and will appear in several episodes. *This season will first be aired on ABC3 in Australia. Source Episodes List Promos & Videos Gallery NC1BTS0001-0.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 16